Just Another Girl
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: John Cena cant stop thinking about a certain diva. But their are reasons why he shouldnt!John Cena, Stacy Keibler, Dawn Marie, Kurt Angle, Eddie Guerrero, among others
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Just another girl**

**Author: Sweet Steffie**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Pairing: John Cena/ Stacy**

**Disclaimer: You know it, I own nada.**

* * *

John walked up the corridor, heading for Stephanie's office. Chris Benoit had told him that she wasn't in a good mood, so he braced himself. A look of nervousness surged through John's body. He knew all too well what Stephanie was like when she got mad. And to make matters worse, she had him called to talk business.

"Get ready for a bitch slap," he mumbled to himself. He continued to slowly walk to Stephanie's office. He fumbled with the tip of his hat, looking down at the floor. "God, I hope she doesn't kick me with her heel," John wished to himself. Just as John turned the corner, he bumped very hard into someone. "Shit!" John howled as his tailbone hit the concrete floor. John heard the person he bumped into groan in pain. John got up and looked down to see that the person he bumped into that was now on the floor was none other than Stacy Keibler.

She slowly got up, holding her lower back. "Um, I'm sorry Tracey," John apologized, helping her up. Stacy slightly smiled and stood straight. "That's ok, and its Stacy," she corrected, pulling her skirt down. "Oh, I'm sorry Stacy," he repeated, feeling kind of stupid that he got her name wrong. Stacy smiled and nodded her head. "Well, I'll see you around, John right?" she said. John nodded his head. "Bye," she said and walked away.

John watched her as she slowly disappeared behind a curtain. A small smile appeared on his face. "Stacy," he said. He stood there for a moment, thinking about the long legged blond. When he finally snapped out of his daze, he took in a deep breath and headed for his doom, Stephanie's office.

John sat alone in the men's dressing room, his head covered in blood and sweat. He winced in pain as she ice pack he was holding to his eye stung him. "Damn that freak Lesnar and septic boy Big Show," John cursed. He got up and paced around quickly, trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working. Stephanie had him ordered in a handicap match against those two. Apparently, she didn't like the language he used in the ring and she thought he needed to be punished. And yes, he received both a bitch slap, and a kick with her boot instead of her heel.

John punched the wall in frustration, causing more pain to surge through his body. He dropped himself on the bench, clenching his fist. He was in so much pain that he didn't even hear anybody come in. "John, are you ok?" a voice asked. John merely nodded his head. His eyes were shut tight and he didn't even care to look up at who it was. A hand being placed gently in his bare shoulder followed the question. John shuddered at the warm feeling. He opened his eyes to see that it was once again Stacy Keibler that was standing in front of him.

He looked at her deep blue eyes, and welcoming yet worried smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Stacy," John said. Stacy however wasn't convinced, her facial expression maid that clear. "Oh really?" she asked. She touched the cut above his eye and he winced between gritted teeth. Stacy sighed and squatted down between his legs. She touched his cheek lightly and pulled his face up to look at him. His soft eyes met hers and he couldn't help but sigh at the sight of her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful and so gentle.

"Even big macho men need to show their pain," she whispered. She then got up and left. John let out a deep sigh. "Wow," he thought to himself. But a small frown still appeared on his face, disappointed that she had left. He got up to take a shower, but halted when he heard the door open. He turned around and there she was again, holding a first aid kit. "Sit down pretty boy, I need to check you first," she said, walking towards the bench. John did as he was told and patiently sat on the bench as Stacy rummaged through the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry about your match, you put up a good fight," Stacy comforted as she gently cleansed the blood off of his face. "Yeah," John replied, trying not to howl in pain at the stinging that the anti septic caused. Stacy gave him a weak smile. "I really didn't think it was fair," she added. "Yeah," John plainly said. Stacy slightly giggled at the facial expression that he put up. He looked like a dried up prune at the touch of the anti septic. "Boy, Stephanie can be a real bitch sometimes," Stacy said after a long silence. "Yeah," John said.

At the sound of that Stacy got up and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you going to say anything other then 'yeah' in this conversation?" she asked. John smirked. "Yeah," he said. Stacy slightly laughed, then turned to clean up the first aid kit. John watched her nervously for a second, not really knowing what to say. "Thanks again Stacy," he said when she picked up the kit. Stacy turned around and smiled at him. "No problem," she sweetly replied and headed for the door.

John quickly started to think. "Come on you idiot, just ask her out," his ego kept telling him. John took a deep breath and grabbed Stacy by her hand. Stacy watched him, confused by this action. "I. Umm, I, huh," he began. He shoved his hand in his pocket and looked at the floor. "Yes?" Stacy asked. She lifted his chin to look in his eyes. John saw that shimmer in her eyes, and decided to go for it. "I was wondering if," John began, but was cut off when Scott Steiner entered the dressing room.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Scott asked, looking at his girlfriend. Stacy looked over her shoulder and smiled widely at the sight of her boyfriend. "Yes honey, I'll be there in a minute," she said and turned her gaze back to John. John looked shocked. He hadn't even thought about the possibility that Stacy was already taken. "You were saying?" Stacy asked. John snapped out of his daze and weakly smiled.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had a match next Sunday at No Way Out," he asked. "Oh you duffus, what a cover up!" his ego told him again. Stacy smiled and nodded her head. "I have an inter gender tag team match with Scott," she smiled. She turned around and headed for the door. "I'll see you around," she said and disappeared behind the door. John stood there for a moment, not really knowing what to think. After a little while he sighed and went to take a shower.

Disappointment and embarrassment washed over his body, along with the steaming hot water. For some strange reason, he couldn't stop thinking about Stacy. He quickly changed and packed his bag. "She is just another girl," he mumbled to himself. He walked out of the door and headed for his car. He shook his head when he heard that Stacy hadn't left yet. In fact, she was in her dressing room getting it on with Scott. The moaning and groaning was too much for him to bear.

He quickly got in his car and drove as fast as he could to the hotel. "She's just another girl," he mumbled again when he reached his room. He walked in and quickly jumped in the bed. But her couldn't sleep. Stacy was still lingering on his mind. "Just another girl," he mumbled before he finally drifted off to dreamland. But little did John know, that Stacy was not just another girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Just Another Girl, chapter 2

**Author**: Sweet Steffie

**Pairing:** John Cena/Stacy

**Rating**: PG 13

**Summary**: John Cena cant stop thinking about a certain diva, but there are reasons why he shouldnt!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anybody

* * *

"I love you John, more then you will ever know," Stacy said. She crashed her lips to his, kissing him as if her life depended on it. She ripped off her clothes as well as his, throwing it to the floor. John flipped her over so that she was flat on her back on the bed. "I think I already know," he whispered and started to nibble on her neck.

John woke up all sweaty and wet. He looked around frantically, trying to figure out where he was. "Stacy!" John called out. John eye's adjusted to the light and it was then that he realized that he was only dreaming. He ran his hand through his short wet hair and plopped his head back on the pillow. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he cursed to himself. He turned to the side and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 3:24 a.m. John grunted and got up, heading to the bathroom. He pulled off his wet clothes and stepped in the shower.

He sighed as the hot water sprinkled on his body. He gently touched the cut above his eye. He slightly smiled as he remembered how Stacy had treated it for him. She was so gently and so nice about it. Another sigh left his lips when he remembered the feel of her touch, the shape of her lips, the shining of her hair. John quickly shook his head. "Snap out of it man, she is just another bitch like all of them!" he yelled to himself. But he just couldn't get visions of her out of his head. She kept seeing her in front of him, and then vanishing in thin air. "I need a good lay, that is what I need," he mumbled to himself.

John got out of the shower and slowly pulled on some clean boxers and a track pants. He sighed as he dried his head with a towel. He dropped himself back on his bed and turned on the television. "Bullshit," he mumbled after every channel. Finally realizing that there was nothing interesting on TV at this time of day, he went to the mini fridge. "Ahh, hotels are always there for you," he smirked when he found the mini fridge filled with miniature liquor bottles. He grabbed all 20 of them and headed to the balcony.

He dropped himself on the chair and neatly put all the bottles on the table. He contemplated if he should start drinking this early. He preoccupied himself by first putting the bottles in alphabetical order. Finally making up his mind, he grabbed the first bottle and chugged it down in one gulp. John closed his eyes tightly as he tried to swallow the liquor. "Damn that's a strong one!" he said when he came back to state of mind. He took another bottle and swallowed it in one gulp. This continued until he had 8 bottles down. He let out another deep sigh and laid flat on the chair. He looked up to the sky and saw a shooting star. "I wonder if that bullshit my mother said about wishing on a shooting star works," he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and made a wish. He opened his eyes and heard a light splash. John got up and leaned over the railing. His eyes widened when he saw that somebody was swimming in the pool. John stared for a moment, trying to figure out who it was. She had blond hair, long legs. It had to be Stacy.

John looked up to the sky and clasped his hands together. "Thank you God!" he hollered and sprinted towards the pool.

He ran out the door and headed towards the elevator. He pressed the button repeatedly and roughly, desperate for it to come down. "Come on you stupid machine!" he cursed, slamming fist at the door. The door finally opened and he hopped in, heading to the lobby. John was glad when he realized that he still had his towel on his shoulder. "Good, I got a cover story," he thought as he waited to get off the elevator. It only took a few seconds to get to the ground, but at that moment it seemed like hours to John.

"Hey Stacy, what's up? No. Stacy? Is that you?" John repeated in his head. He really was so excited, he didn't know how he was going to even start a conversation. "I just hope Steiner isn't there," he mumbled to himself. John reached the door and took a deep breath. "Now or never," he said and pushed the door open. He quickly put on his cool attitude and walked to the pool. She was swimming some laps. He sat down in the pool chair, just watching her. He watched as her body swam forward. He watched her flow with ease. Her baby blue bikini matched the crystal blue water and he just spent 10 minutes watching her.

She finally stopped at the end of the pool. She stood up and clenched her hair. She had her back to him, but John was still awed by her beauty. She did have a cute little butt. She got out of the pool and turned to him. She gasped, not realizing that somebody else was there. John gasped too, it wasn't Stacy. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that anybody else was here," the blond said. John shook his head. "No I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody else," John said. He got up and handed her the towel that was lying on the chair. "That's ok. Are you supposed to meet somebody here? Because a blond lady had left when I came 20 minutes ago," she said.

John shook his head and headed back to the door, not saying another word to the lady. He quickly made his way to the elevator and wished it would come down faster. "You really are an idiot," he mumbled to himself. He entered the elevator and leaned against the wall. He was relieved that nobody else was in it as well. He pressed the level button and waited for it to go up. He looked in the mirror of the elevator and felt so stupid. He just sprinted out of the room like a child chasing an ice-cream truck. "What an fool I am," he screamed. He clenched his fist, trying to stay calm.

The elevator finally opened and John slowly walked out. He was mumbling inaudible things as he walked towards his hotel room. He reached his hotel room and suddenly realized something. He had so excited thinking that the person was Stacy, that he sprinted out of the room without taking his key card. "Fuck!" he screamed, ramming his fist in the door. He leaned back on the door and slid to the floor. John didn't know why, but Stacy was starting to make him go insane.

He breathed hard for a second, trying to get his thoughts together. "Why the fuck is this girl having such an effect on you?" he silently screamed to himself, raking his hands through his short hair. After a few minutes, John got up and headed to the lobby. He was just going to have to get a spare key. He tried to keep himself together as he went down, but the events of the day were just making it worse. John had realized something, something he didn't want to.

He had a crush on Stacy Keibler.

SweetSteffie


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Just Another Girl, chapter 3  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
Pairing: John Cena/Stacy  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: John Cena cant stop thinking about a certain diva, but he  
has reasons why he shouldnt!  
Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.

* * *

It was late on a Friday night. John entered the empty arena, drained of all energy. He was so tired from the night before. First he had the damn handicap match to do, then the whole situation with Stacy. He hadn't slept the night before. After making a fool out of himself with the blond at the pool, and then locking himself out of his room, John couldn't even get himself to sleep. He just sat there, with the mini bar and drank all night. Finally over his hangover, he decided to go to the arena and work out. He only had 9 days left before No Way Out.

John quickly changed and headed to the free weights. He picked up the 15-pound weights and did some reps. After a good 20 minutes he decided to go on the treadmill. He put on his headphones and did a 3k race with the machine. After the run he was exhausted out of his mind. But her refused to stop. He had to keep his mind off of Stacy. He had to preoccupy himself with something that would keep him distracted from her. The only thing that came to mind was his match against The Undertaker at No Way Out. He kept thinking about beating the shit out of Taker, and it did help a bit.

He looked around for a second and decided to get on the bench press. He added some more weight and was about to get on, when he heard a female voice. He jerked his head to the side. It sounded like Stacy. John turned his head back to the bench press. "Your mind is playing tricks on you dawg, it aint her," he laughed to himself. He female voice grew stronger, but John forced himself to believe that he was just imagining it. He laid down on the bench and lifted the bar. He quickly did some reps. "1, 2, 3, 4," he counted. Suddenly John heard the voice speak clearly, and he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Ok Terri, I'll have it sent to Trish when I get back to the hotel," a voice said. He door opened and in walked Stacy. John placed the weight back on the bar and sat up. It really was her. He pinched himself to see if he wasn't dreaming, and the pain that he felt assured him that he wasn't. Stacy turned off her phone and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't know anybody else was here," Stacy laughed, embarrassed that she looked so scared. John merely looked at her, still not believing that she really was here. Stacy walked up to him and waved her hands in front of his face. "Hello! Earth to Mr. Cena!" she called out. John snapped out of his daze and gave her an embarrassed smile. "I uh, sorry, just, was," John muttered. Stacy smiled and walked to the treadmill in front of him.

"You know, for a trash talking rapper, it really is hard to believe that you are speechless right now," Stacy laughed. John slightly laughed. "What are you doing here?" John finally asked after a short silence. Stacy shrugged as she adjusted the treadmill settings. "Couldn't sleep. Scott went out with Andrew and the gym at the hotel was too crowded," Stacy said. She looked at John and smiled. "And what brings you here?" she asked, eyeing him curiously. John didn't dare tell her the truth, so he quickly thought of something. "I am facing the Undertaker in 9 days. I am going to need all the training I can get," he said. A pleasant shocked look crossed Stacy's face. John didn't know what to think about it. "Wow, I'm impressed," she said. John returned his gaze to her.

"Because I am working out for the match?" he asked. Stacy smiled and shook her head. "No, that you actually admitting that you could get beat by the Undertaker," she giggled. John shot an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked. Stacy smiled. "Most guys would say that they are going to win no matter what. The keep saying they are the best. I am impressed that you are not saying that," Stacy concluded. John finally found some courage to really talk to her. "Thanks, that makes me feel better," he said. Stacy raised an eyebrow. "So how were you feeling before?" she joked. John smirked. "Now I wont feel so bad when the Undertaker kicks the living hell out of me," he managed to joke.

Stacy smiled and picked up a small weight. "You must feel honored to fight the Undertaker," Stacy said. John nodded his head. John had no idea were he came up with the courage to talk to Stacy like this, but he was grateful that he wasn't making a fool out of himself. "What about you? How is your match going?" he asked. Stacy shrugged. "Scott and I have a match against Victoria and Steven Richards," she said. She continued lifting the small weights. John grinned. "You have a match against psycho bitch and you don't care?" he asked.

Stacy smiled. "I can handle Victoria. Her craziness will drive her insane and flip out before she touches me. She is a liability to herself," Stacy said. John raised an eyebrow. "And what about Steven?" he asked. Stacy smiled. "If Vicky flips out, then he flips out. Plus, as long as I duck at the ropes, he will hit himself with the chair in his face. He has a tendency of doing that," Stacy laughed. John smiled. They continued working out and having light conversation.

20 minutes later.

Stacy was laughing hard. "You may be the rapper around here John, but Kurt really stuck it to you that night. Kurt beat your ass that night dawg," Stacy snickered. John smiled and shook his head. "Nah man, Kurt can't beat me. He can't even see me. Kurt is a wannabe kojak," John said. Stacy raised her eyebrow. "Ok, I don't even know what that means," she laughed. John opened his mouth to say something, but Stacy held her hand up signaling him to shut up. "Don't even try to explain it to me," she giggled. John sighed and smiled. There was a short silence, and John was starting to feel nervous again. Stacy had returned to the treadmill.

"So what are you doing tonight?" John nervously asked. Stacy shrugged. "Probably just sleep. Scott will probably be waisted by the time he gets in," she said. John arched an eyebrow up. "Doesn't sound like a relationship type guy," john said. Stacy laughed. "No, its not that. But I don't expect him to be glued on me 24/7. I give him his space," Stacy said. John started to fidget with his fingers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," he said. Stacy giggled and walked up to him. She took the cap off of his head and put it on hers. "You can't see me. You can't see me," Stacy said, waving her hand in front of her face.

John slightly smiled. "Yo, yo, yo, listen up. I got legs and I know I'm hot. Think you can impress me? Think you can find my G-spot?"" Stacy rapped. John laughed at the last line. Stacy laughed and took a step forward. She didn't see the weight in front of her and tripped. Luckily John caught her, their lips just missing each other's. "Sorry," she softly whispered. John looked in her eyes, nearly breathless at what he saw. Stacy was starting to breathe hard, realizing what was happening. John slowly moved forward, going in to kiss her. Just as he was about to kiss her, she turned her head. "I gotta go," she said. John hit his head as he watched as Stacy quickly left.

"Damn asshole!" he cursed to himself. He dropped himself on the floor, covering his face in his hands. He let out a deep groan of frustration, feeling utterly embarrassed. He stood up straight and headed to the bathroom. Just as he stepped in, a woman wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, kissing her bare shoulder. "I'm back," she whispered into his ear, lightly biting on his earlobe. John smiled and pulled her arms around her. She felt so warm and soft.

He turned her around and smiled at the glow he saw in her eyes. "You're back," he whispered back and softly kissed her lips. She gladly parted her lips for him, granting him access to her welcoming mouth. He kissed her passionately, roaming his hands over her body. She let out a loud moan into his mouth, wanting to feel this for so long. She ran her hands to his belt buckle, unclasping the metal clasp. He lifted her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her neck lovingly.

"I love you John," she gasped, closing her eyes tightly. John smiled and slipped his hand under her skirt. God, how he missed his GIRLFRIEND so much.

"I love you too Dawn," he mumbled, still kissing her neck.

* * *

OH! John has a girlfriend, and it isn't Stacy! So, what do you think? Hope you like it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Just Another girl chapter 4

Author: Sweet Steffie

Rating: PG 13 (sexual situations and language)

Summary: John Cena can't stop thinking about a certain diva.

Disclaimer: Oh I feel so weak. I don't own anything.

* * *

John was breathing hard, his back slapped against the wall. Dawn had her legs clasped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She breathed hard as well. The water of the showerhead sprayed over their bodies as they were busy in heated passion. Finally finished, John slid to the floor, taking Dawn with him. He closed his eyes tightly, savoring the moment. Dawn fell on his chest, drained of all energy. She lazily kissed his neck, still moaning softly.

"God I've missed you so much," Dawn murmured as she kissed his shoulder. John sighed and opened his eyes. He cupped her face and kissed her lips softy, yet tender. He kissed her for long, long moments, but never deepened the kiss. He just kissed and teased her lips, sending her hormones into overdrive again. He finally broke the kiss, laying his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes tightly, still breathing hard.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to do that," he whispered. Dawn smiled. "Well, we might as well make up for lost time, right now," she said and kissed him again. John smiled against her lips and flipped her over so that she was flat on her back. "Exactly what I was thinking," he said and started to kiss along her collarbone as the showerhead continued to spray water over them.

After about 5 hours, Dawn and John finally dressed and decided to go back to the hotel. Dawn helped John pack up all of his stuff and headed for his car in the parking lot. "How is the training going?" Dawn asked as she reached for the door handle. John let out a deep breath. "I need all the training I can get for the Undertaker," he groaned. Dawn smiled and got in the car. "I'll be there, cheering you all the way," she said as she placed her hand on his thigh.

John smiled. "Thanks babe," he said and turned on the car and started to drive off. "What about you? I was starting to think I had to have sex with the phone to be intimate with you. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asked. Dawn smiled. "I wanted to surprise you," she said. John smiled. "That you did," he said. Dawn smiled even wider. "Besides, I was too caught up in my fantasies about what to do to you when I get back that I wasn't sane enough to tell you," she added.

John shot her a look. "And that little escapade in the locker-room, was that one of your fantasies?" he asked. Dawn looked slightly amused. "No, I'll show you some of the fantasies when we get to the hotel," she seductively said. John was getting excited, the bulge in his pants made that clear. "Excited much dear?" Dawn teased. John nodded his head like a 3 year old that was asked if he wanted some chocolate. Dawn giggled. "That's my boy," she said.

John laughed. "You really are too much Stacy," John said. Dawn shot him a look. "Stacy?" she asked. It was silent for a moment. John just kept watching the road, not realizing what he just said. Dawn looked at him in shock. "Well?" she asked, John looked at her. "Well what?" he asked. Dawn opened her mouth to speak, but a little sigh came out. "You just called me Stacy," Dawn said. John looked at her. "Oops," he thought to himself.

"Oh babe I'm sorry. Got off the phone with Stacy the clothing designer about my outfit before you showed up. Got into a little fight because she can't finish it on time," John said in an effort to cover up the truth. John sighed in relief when he saw her facial expression change back to normal. "So what are you going to do about it?" Dawn asked. John shrugged. "I'm a man honey. As long as I got a shirt, I'm good," he said. Dawn laughed. "Men," she giggled. John smiled.

"So how was the trip?" he asked in an effort to change the subject. "Well the trip it self was fun, but being stuck in a room with Torrie, Sable and Nidia and Shaniqua for 8 weeks is a little too much. If I spent one more day with Shaniqua, I would probably end up turning into a lesbian," she laughed. John's eyes widened. "Praise the lord you are back," he said. Dawn started to laugh. They made their way to the hotel, talking about her, and not about him.

John and Dawn finally reached the hotel and went through the lobby, heading towards the elevator. "So what are you going to do to me once we get in the room?" John asked when the elevator door closed. Dawn turned around and looked at him, raising her eyebrows repeatedly. "Well, let's just put it this way. When I am finished with you, you won't be walking straight for a long time," she seductively said, pulling his lower lip with her teeth. John smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Am I not the one who is supposed to say that?" he smirked. Dawn shook her head.

"Tonight you are mine," she said and laid her lips on his. She kissed him passionately and eagerly, as if he was her only source of air. John smiled and let her take over, loving it when she took charge. They pulled away when the door opened and the little bell rang. "Let's go," she whispered, pulling him by his collar. John fumbled to get the door open with the key card as Dawn nibbled on his earlobe. He finally got the door open and kicked it open.

He immediately scooped Dawn up in his arms and kicked the door shut. John kissed her hungrily, while heading for the bed. He placed her in the middle of the bed gently, as if she was an antique doll. Without breaking the kiss, he positioned himself on top of her. He trailed his kisses from her lips to her cheek and finally down to her neck. Dawn bit her lower lip in pure delight, absolutely lost in sensation. As John kissed her neck, he slowly started to unbutton her shirt.

When he unbuttoned all the buttons, he pulled back to take the shirt off. He looked confused when he saw a ring hanging on a chain around her neck. "What kind of ring is this?" he asked, tracing his finger over the outer band. Dawn smiled. "It's the ring you gave me for my birthday. It belonged to your mother. Don't you remember?" Dawn said. John smiled. "Family tradition to give it to the woman you love," John said. He hovered his lips just above hers. "I love you," he whispered and finally kissed her lips again.

John sat on the chair next to the bed, looking at Dawn. She laid there fast asleep, exhausted from their previous encounter. John couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was naked, her body covered under the big covers. She was free of all make up and her hair laid loosely over her face. The only thing she was wearing was that necklace. John sat forward and placed his elbows on his knees. He laid his chin on his hands, just looking at her.

"I love her," he kept telling himself. He had been sitting there for over an hour now, just watching her. "I gave her that ring for a damn reason," he mumbled. He got up and headed to the bathroom, going to take a shower. He laid his hands on the edge of the big sink, looking in the mirror. He looked tired and exhausted. He rubbed his neck for a moment, the big hickey noticeable on his neck. Dawn had missed him so much that she made sure to mark him.

"I love her," he said again. John closed his eyes and started to dream of her. Then he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and kiss his bare shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her reflection in the mirror. "I love you," he smiled. "I love you too," Stacy replied. Then John frowned as his vision of Stacy slowly dissolved in the mirror. She wasn't really there. She didn't wrap her arms around his waist and she didn't kiss his bare shoulder. And she didn't say that she loved him. He was fantasizing about Stacy Keibler, instead of his girlfriend that laid sound asleep in the bed.

* * *

Well, well well. He covered up once when he called her Stacy, can John do it again. Will Dawn find out. What was Stacy thinking after John almost kissed her? All that in the next chapter.

SweetSteffie


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Just Another girl Chapter 5

Author: Sweet-Steffie

Author's Note: So we know how John feels, but how does Stacy feel?

MEANWHILE, IN THE SAME HOTEL:

Stacy rummaged through her bag, grabbing her keycard. She opened the door and hopped inside. She leaned her back against the door, taking in a deep breath. "What a night," she sighed. She ducked her head down, causing her hair to fall along her face. She took in a deep breath and raised her head. "I need a shower," she mumbled. She walked over to her bed, dropping her bag on the floor.

A small smile appeared over her face when she found a rose on her pillow. Of course, her first guess was that it was from Scott. She softly smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, picking up the note that lay on the pillow next to the rose.

'HEY BABE. ANDREW AND HUNTER DECIDED TO GO TO ANOTHER BAR AND I WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT THEY DIDN'T END UP TOO DRUNK. I DON'T THINK I WILL BE BACK ANYTIME SOON, SO DON'T WAIT UP FOR ME. I GOT A KEY CARD SO I CAN GET IN FINE. YOU GET SOME REST AND I SHALL SEE YOU TOMORROW BABE.

SWEET DREAMS AND THINK OF ME.

SCOTT'

Stacy smiled and shook her head. Scott wasn't the most romantic when it came to words, but it was enough to make her happy. She picked up the rose and brought it to her nose. It smelled nice and sweet. Stacy let out another deep sigh. "Love you Scott," she whispered. She got up and headed to the bathroom, ready for a shower and then to bed. "How beautiful it is to be loved by you," Stacy sang as she picked up her little suitcase and placed it on the bathroom floor. She looked for something to wear and just choose a pair of Scott's boxers with a white tank top. She continued to sing as she stood up and looked in the mirror.

A slight gasp escaped her lips. Only then did she realize that she still had John's hat on. She quickly ran her hands to the rim, ready to take it off. Just then she stopped. A small smile appeared on her lips. She played with the hat a little, making her look like a rapper. She slightly giggled. "Not bad," she thought, doing a pose. She sighed and took of the hat. "He was cute," she thought to herself.

Then something weird happened. Stacy picked up the hat and smelled it. And dear god, it smelled good. It smiled like Herbal Essence shampoo and like cologne. She quickly shook her head and took off her clothes. "Damn shoe made me slip," she muttered and jumped into the shower. Without Stacy even realizing it, she was rapping something while washing her hair.

Stacy dried her hair with a towel, walking over to the bed. She was wearing one of Scott's boxers and a white tank top. She took the remote and jumped on the bed, picking the rose up between her fingers. She flipped through the channels and decided to watch a movie that was just about to start on HBO. The movie turned out to be 8 Mile from Eminem. "So you wanna lose yourself in the music," Stacy began to sing along. After the movie she turned off the TV, but kept the light on.

She softly hummed a rap song while circling the rose over her navel. Stacy didn't realize it yet, but John Cena was starting to have an effect on her.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Dawn woke up at the sun that peered through the sliding door. She stirred for a moment, her body ready to slowly wake up. She looked at the clock, reading that it was almost 8 a.m. Dawn took in a deep breath. "John honey, time to wake up," she groaned. She seemed confused when she didn't hear John groan in refusal. "John, get up," she softly said, turning around. To her surprise, John wasn't there. She heard the sliding door squeak open and turned to her side.

She was shocked to see John dressed and ready, and it wasn't even 8 a.m. yet. John wasn't really a morning person so this was unbelievable. Dawn sat up straight, smiling at John. "Tell me I am dreaming," she said. John smiled at the pretty brunette. He leaned over her and kissed her lips softly. "Morning babe," he said. Dawn arched an eyebrow up. "Its almost 8 a.m. You are up, showered and shaven. I have died and gone to heaven," she said. John laughed. "Breakfast will be here soon," he said.

Dawn flung her hands in the hair. "Breakfast AND the bags are packed!" she exclaimed, her eyes looking at the luggage in the corner. John laughed and kissed her forehead. "Yes I love you too Stacy," he said. Dawn looked confused. John walked over to his bags, looking for his wallet and cell phone. Dawn let out a nervous laugh. "What was that all about?" she asked. John looked at her.

"What?" he asked. Dawn slightly scoffed. "You called me Stacy for the second time," she softly said. "Oops, busted," a little voice in John's head said. John quickly got up. "Baby," he began but Dawn stopped him. "I don't even want to hear it," she said and got up, wrapping the blanket around her naked body. John quickly stepped to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Sweety, let me explain," he began, but Dawn shook her head. "I'm not stupid John. I was gone for too long!" she almost cried.

John quickly took out his phone and showed her a text message. "Look, Stacy the designer sent me this message this morning. Why do you think I am up so early? And then she called and her name stuck in my head," John quickly said. Dawn looked slightly embarrassed. "Oh sweets, I am so sorry," she said. John smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Don't be, I would think that too if you called me Kurt or Eddie or Chris," John laughed. Dawn smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to take a shower," she said and headed to the bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief when the door closed. "You damn asshole," he groaned to himself. He was about to drop on the bed, when there was a knock on the door.

"Must be room service," he thought to himself. John took out his wallet and opened the door. To his shock it wasn't room service, but it was Stacy Keibler standing there, a hat in her hand. "Hey John," she said with a smile on her face. "Hi," he said.

(TBC)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Just another girl, chapter 6

Author: Sweet Steffie

Pairing: John Cena/Stacy Keibler/Dawn Marie

* * *

John stood there flabberghasted, really not believing that his mind was once again flipping over to Stacy. "God, why must you torture me so?" he sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He slammed the door closed, and turned back towards the bed. "Damn girl keeps creeping into my mind!" he screamed through gritted teeth. He ran his hands through his short hair and took in a deep breath.

"Honey, who is at the door?" Dawn yelled from the bathroom. "Nobody, wrong room!" John yelled back. He really didn't want to tell Dawn that he thought it was the woman he had been fantasizing about for the past few days. John was getting really frustrated. He didn't know why Stacy was having such an effect on him. Suddenly visions of Stacy flashed through his mind. John quickly shook those visions off his mind.

"I need a drink," he mumbled to himself. He was just about to head to the mini bar when there was another knock on the door. John groaned in frustration, still thinking he was dreaming. "John?" the voice behind the door called out. John's eyebrows raised at the sound of her voice. It sounded to real and clear to be just a dream or illusion. He hesitantly went to the door and opened and as he had guessed, Stacy was still there.

"Oh, sorry bout that, I was just………..," John began to mumble. Stacy smiled and gave him a confused look. She shook her head softly, causing her loose hair to bounce with her movement. "Yeah, that was odd," she softly laughed. She stood there for a moment, flipping the hat in her hand/ John just stood at the door, watching what she was doing. After a short silence he finally came to his senses. "Oh stupid me, please come in," he said. Stacy smiled and walked passed him, entering the room.

Once inside the room, Stacy turned back to John. "I forgot to give you back your hat," she said, extending the hat to him. John furrowed his brows when he looked at the hat, not remembering that he gave it to her. "Strange, I don't remember giving it to you," he said, taking it from her. Stacy ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "When I did my stupid little rap in the gym last night. I took it from you. And yeah………………after what happened I didn't really realize I still had it on….so," she began. She fidgeted with her fingers, looking down at the ground.

John noticed she was a little nervous. He took in a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah look Stacy. I am sorry about last night. It was a mistake and I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I was totally out of line," he said. Stacy nervously laughed for a moment, not really knowing what to say. "Yeah, I'm sorry too," she said. John raised his head, not really knowing what she meant.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything," he simply said. Stacy shrugged and pushed a chuck of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry for leading you on. I sorry for making you think you had a chance with me," she said. John raised his eyebrows in confusion, really not knowing where she was going with this. "You didn't lead me on," he said. Stacy shook her head and took a step back.

"I kinda realized that I got your hopes up when I helped you with your cut on Smackdown. But you have to understand John, I'm with Scott and I wont leave him," she said. John let out a slight laugh, and shook his head. "So what is this? You assume that I want you to leave Scott for me?' he asked. Stacy crossed her arms over her chest and ducked her head down. "You made that kind of obvious last night," she said. John laughed even harder, not believing what he was hearing.

"You really think too high of yourself Stacy," he said. Stacy suddenly jerked her head up to look at him. "Hey, its not my fault that you want me," she harshly said. John licked his lips, trying hard to flip out on her. "Who said I wanted you Stacy?" he simply said. "You tried to kiss me! That proved that you want me!" she screamed. John closed his eyes at those words, hoping that Dawn was not hearing this. "Keyword here TRIED. Ok, I didn't even kiss you," he simply said.

"Well you sure as hell want me," she said, her arms still crossed and her foot now tapping on the ground. John chuckled at those words. "Gee Stacy, why would I want a Popsicle stick that would probably break if I tried to touch her?" he replied. Stacy gasped out loud, not believing what she was hearing. "That was harsh John," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Yeah well, you so freely just expressed your thoughts about how bad I want you, so I felt I needed to return the favor by expressing to you how I feel about you," he said.

"You really are a jackass," she huffed and stomped her way towards the door. She turned back to John, her tears starting to fall down. "I still know you want me," she hissed. John took the hat and placed it over his head. "Look girl, I'm sorry about last night. And if you really thought I was an asshole you wouldn't be taking this so hard," he said. Stacy's frown turned into a scowl. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked. John sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Maybe you actually wanted to kiss me, but because you are with Scott you cant do it. And blaming me and acting like you hate me will make you feel better about yourself. That way you don't feel bad that you actually have feelings for me," he stated. Stacy pressed her lips together, seemingly trying to prevent herself from crying. "You make yourself believe that," she said. John sighed. "I only believe the truth, and I do believe that is what you are doing," he said.

At that Stacy opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. John sighed and dropped himself on the bed. He placed his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He felt bad that he had made Stacy cry. The look on her face as enough to make him drop on his knees and beg for forgiveness. But the things she said weren't exactly pleasant. Even though there was some truth to it, the way she said it was way to harsh.

He took off his hat and flipped it in his hand, lost in thoughts of her. Then it hit him. Sure before that little visit he couldn't stop thinking about her, but after that little bitchy confrontation he found that he wanted nothing to due with her. John was brought out of his daze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Dawn standing in front of him, her body wrapped tightly in a big white towel. "You ok babe?" Dawn asked when she saw the look on his face.

John stood up and loosely wrapped his arms around her waist. He then kissed the top of her forehead. "You know I love you right?" he asked. Dawn nodded. "I want you to remember that," he said. Dawn slightly pulled away from him and looked up into his deep eyes. "Have you done anything to make me think otherwise?" she asked. John looked into her eyes and shook his head. "I have NEVER betrayed your trust," he said and lowered his lips to kiss her.

Stacy ran down the hall, heading to the elevator. She had tried to prevent herself from crying, but it seemed impossible now. She reached the elevator and jumped inside, letting out a sigh of relief when it was empty. She pressed the floor button and waited patiently while the elevator started to move down. She gasped when she saw that her mascara was running in the elevator mirror.

"Damn asshole," she muttered as she tried to wipe her eyes clean with her shirt. Stacy suddenly stopped and stood straight, looking at her reflection. John was right. If she didn't have feelings for him, why was she taking his comments to heart. Stacy gasped again when she came to the shocking realization. John was right, she did have feelings for him.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Just Another girl chapter 7  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
Rating: PG 13  
Pairing: John/Dawn/Stacy , Christian/Molly  
Summary: John Cena cant stop thinking about a certain diva, but there are reasons why he shouldn't!  
Note: No brandsplit, but Bischoff is in charge of Raw and Stephanie in charge of Smackdown  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this fic

* * *

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

Dawn and John walked into the arena holding hands as they made their way to his dressing room. It was Monday night and Raw would start in a few hours. Dawn had to come a little early to do a quick photo shoot with Molly and Ivory and John decided to just come directly with her. He didn't want to stay at the hotel and he was too lazy to go and cruise through town.

"Who do have to wrestle tonight?" Dawn asked, entwining her fingers into John's hand. John shrugged. "If Stephanie is still pissed off she will have Brock beat the shit out of me again, and I doubt Bischoff will have anything against it," he said. Dawn let out a slight chuckle. "Serves you right. That's what happens when you have a dirty mouth," she stated. John grinned and turned to look at her. "You know you love my mouth, or at least what I do to you with my mouth," he teased, looking at her crotch. Dawn gasped, not believing what he just said.

"Oh you dirty mouthed bastard!" she screamed, whacking him over his head. John laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "That's not what you usually scream in bed when I am using my mouth," he teased again. Dawn gasped again. "Or in the shower, or on the kitchen counter, or in the pool," he added. Dawn was about to hit him again, but John caught her hand. He grabbed a hold of her and spun her around, pressing her against the wall. Dawn giggled, loving how John pressed his own body on top of hers.

"Or against the wall," he whispered into her ear. John lowered his lips until he found her neck. He softly kissed her neck, barely touching her at all. Dawn fluttered her eyes closed and slightly shivered at the little teasing sensation that John was giving her. "I know you love it when I...," he trailed before swiping his tongue over her pulse point. Dawn sighed and placed her hand on the back of his neck, pushing him deeper into her neck. John smirked, knowing that it drove Dawn absolutely wild whenever he paid attention to her neck. Her neck was her spot and John was taking complete advantage of it. Lightly sucking on her pulse point, he placed his hand on her thigh, lightly stroking her soft skin.

Dawn let out a very soft contented hum, her fingers tangling into his short dark hair. John lifted his face and placed his lips on hers, giving her lips the same attention as he did to her neck. He took a hold of her bottom lip, playfully sucking it into his mouth. Not being able to stand this, Dawn cupped his face in her small hands and took force, passionately kissing him back. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, lovingly massaging his tongue with hers. John removed his hands from her hips and placed them on the concrete on either side of her head, pressing them against the wall.

"Would you two get a room?!?" Somebody called out. Recognizing the voice, Dawn pulled away from John and placed her forehead against his. She smiled and bit her lower lip. Turning her face so that she could look at the person that had interrupted, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight. "Geez Molls, why must you always spoil my fun?" Dawn asked. Molly smiled and walked up towards them. "Because I can," she said. John couldn't help but smile. He released Dawn and looked at the other petit brunette.

"Hello Molly, how are you on this fine day?" John asked in his corny English accent. He took her hand in his and kissed the palm of her hand. "Would you shut up and hug me," Molly ordered. John smiled and released her hand. He acted as if he was going to give her a light hug, but then squeezed hard, lifting her up and twirling her around. Molly giggled. "I said hug, not twirl," she laughed. John smiled and placed her on the floor. "As you wish," he said.

"And you are actually listening to her?" another voice called out. Christian came from around the corner and walked towards the 3 of them. He came up behind Molly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is little Molly spoiling everybody's fun again?" he asked, laying a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Molly giggled, moving her head towards Christian when it tickled. "And now who needs a room?" John asked. Christian smirked. "Hey man, I just came from Bischoff's office. We are in a 4 on 4 inter gender tag team match," Christian said. Molly groaned in frustration. Vince had sent her to OVW this morning to train some rookies and she was way too tired to give a decent match.

"So who is in it?" Dawn asked, straightening her dress. "It's you, Johnny boy here, my little lady," Christian began, giving Molly another kiss on her neck. "And yours truly," he said, raising his hands as if he was just victorious. "And we will be wrestling Brock and his bitch Stable, Steiner and Gail," Christian concluded. Molly furrowed her brow. "Gail? I would think they would put Stacy in the match," Molly said.

John ears immediately perked up at the sound of the perky blonde's name. "Yeah, but she will most definitely be by Steroid Freak's side," Dawn shuddered, the mere thought of Scott making her sick and at the point of throwing up. Molly shuddered as well and then let out a groan. "Come on Dawn, we have a photo shoot to do before the show," Molly said, dragging Dawn away from John. John and Christian smirked at the look on the girls' faces.

"And you would think that they would enjoy making lots of horny little guys happy with pictures," Christian said, placing his hands on his hips. John chuckled and picked up Dawn's bag. "You really are too much buddy," John said, shaking his head. There was suddenly a loud bang, as if a big glass had just shattered to pieces. Suddenly Miss Jacky came running around the corner, a newspaper the only thing covering her bare chest. She quickly ran past John and Christian, a horrified look on her face.

Just then Chris Jericho came around the corner. He ran up to Christian, a smirk on his face. "You better come quick man. Jacky tried to make a pass at Adam and now Trish is beating the shit out of him because she took the whole scene the wrong way," Chris laughed. John couldn't help but laugh. "That's for looking at her breasts!" Trish roared, followed by a loud bang.

"Uh oh, let me make sure she doesn't kill my brother," Christian said and he and Chris ran back to the direction of the noise. John shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Geez God, what did I do for you to bestow me with such friends?" he laughed. He turned around, heading in opposite directions of where Christian was. And sure enough he wasn't watching where was going. He banged into someone and he fell to the floor.

"God, if it is Stacy then I am going to jump off the roof," he groaned out loud. The person let out a hard scoff when she got up. "Well then go jump for all I care!" the woman screamed. John sighed, realizing that it was indeed Stacy. "I'm sorry," he said. Stacy scoffed again and pushed him out of the way. "Do yourself a favor and watch where you walk from now on," she hissed and started to walk off.

John gave her a shocked look but then turned to walk away. He looked to the floor and saw that she dropped a necklace. He picked it up and contemplated for a moment if he should give it back to her. Taking in a deep breath her dropped his bag and ran towards Stacy. "Stacy! Wait up!" he called out. Stacy violently turned around, a scowl on her face. "What the fuck do you want?" she hissed. John was slightly taken back by her reaction, never hearing such a reply from her before.

"You dropped this," he said, holding his hand out and tossing the necklace at her chest. Stacy's demeanor fell when she realized what he had done. John turned to walk away, a rather sad expression on his face. A sigh leaving her lips, Stacy realized that she was being rather bitchy and regretted it deeply. She quickly ran up to John, grabbing him by his arm. "John wait," she said.

John turned around, a not so nice look on his face. "So are you going to bitch slap me now?" he asked. Stacy shook her head in embarrassment, pushing some blond hair behind her ear. "Thank you for giving me my necklace back," she softly said, ducking her head down. John looked at her. "No problem, but here is some advice for you. Next time somebody calls you try to break down the bitchy façade," John retorted before turning around and walking away.

Stacy frowned, knowing very well that he was right. Before she could say anything, John was long gone, out of sight. Stacy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "There goes my apology," she mumbled to herself.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Just Another girl chapter 8  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
Rating: PG 13  
Pairing: John/Dawn/Stacy , Christian/Molly  
Summary: John Cena cant stop thinking about a certain diva, but there are reasons why he shouldn't!  
Note: No brandsplit, but Bischoff is in charge of Raw and Stephanie in charge of Smackdown  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this fic

* * *

Dawn screamed in pain, nearly at the point of tears. Gail had her in a submission move and had it in rather tight. The Asian beauty was on a mission to break on of these divas and by the looks of it, she was succeeding. "Come on Dawn, Come on!" Molly screamed, reaching her hand out. John looked on, trying to egg his girlfriend to hold on. He knew that Dawn wouldn't give up, she was too proud to do so.

Brock was smiling from his corner post, loving that Dawn was in pain. He never really liked her, and honestly he wouldn't mind if she broke something in the ring. Stacy looked on from the ring apron, a worried look on her face. "Come on Dawn, you can do it," she thought to herself. She knew better than to say it out loud, she was after all on the other team's side.

Dawn somehow managed to flip Gail over and jumped in her corner, tagging Christian in. Gail ran to her corner and tagged in Scott. And so Christian and Scott began to spar. Dawn clenched her thighs, trying to muffle her screams. John pulled her out of the ring, onto the steps. "You did great," he whispered, kissing her sweaty forehead. Dawn closed her eyes and nodded, taking in deep breaths. When she opened her eyes, she saw Molly on Brock's back raking his eyes. Christian was laid out on the floor, along with Scott.

"Go," Dawn instructed. John nodded and quickly jumped into the ring, ramming his arm through Brock's knee. Brock fell forward, Molly literally flying through the air.

"Oh dear , she will be feeling that tonight," Stacy thought to herself. Scott rolled out of the ring, clutching his ribs. Stacy immediately went to him, kneeling in front of him. "I'm ok," he said through clenched teeth. Stacy looked on as John as getting beat up by Brock.

"I hope he is ok," she thought to herself. A frown crossed her face when she remembered their previous encounters. She hadn't been really nice and she hopes she could talk to him after the show. After a little romping John managed to get the tag to Dawn and Brock tagged in Sable. The both of them politely shook hands and locked it up. Molly watched from the ring post as Christian and John lay outside the ring. "Think the girls can handle it?" John asked. Christian looked up and saw the look on Molly's face.

"Come and get me you stupid bitch!" Molly taunted to Gail. Christian merely smirked. "I think they got it covered," he laughed, but then clenched his teeth at the pain he was feeling. Brock really was stiff in the ring and one F-5 was more than enough to make him be hurting for a week. "And besides, its female to female, male to male rules," John sighed. John groaned again and tried to get up to see the match. He smiled as he watched Dawn give Sable a bulldog.

The referee went for the count. Damn, only a 2 count. Sable got up and they exchanged some blows and hit a Sablebomb. She was about to go for the pin, when she suddenly fell forward, toppling over Dawn. "What the fuck," John gasped as he watched A-Train whack Sable with a chair. Before John could even think, Molly and Gail double drop kicked him, but to no avail. A Train grabbed Gail by her hair and flung her away like she was a rag doll and pushed Molly over the top rope. Brock tried to punch, but Train hit him with the chair.

This gave John and Christian time to double team on Train. Out of the corner of his eye, John could see Stacy dragging Dawn up and taking her out of the ring, "I have to thank her later," he thought to himself. Scott then joined in on the gangbanging. Big Show then came through the crowd and joined in on the beating. "AY, I'm going to feel this is the morning," Christian thought to himself. Scott let out a horrid shriek when Big Show rammed him through the steel steps. Stacy looked on in fright. John tried to think and took up a STOP sign to keep Show distracted from Scott.

Obviously, Big Show and A Train overpowered the team of John, Christian and Scott Steiner, when Brock suddenly jumped in.

"You wanna touch my girl?!" Brock screamed and swung the chair across A Train's back. "That's what you get for touching my girl!" he screamed, frantically slamming the chair onto his knee. John looked around to see that the girls were already gone. He was grateful for that, he didn't want them to be around these animals. Realizing that Brock was managing everything on his own, John and Christian picked up Scott and headed back to the back.

"Honey? Are you all right?" Dawn asked as she quickly ran up to John. John nodded, trying to keep Scott up. "Where is Molly?" Christian asked, holding Scott from the other side. Dawn sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Sable was knocked out so Gail and Molly went to bring her to a trainer. Molly also fell right on her arm and Gail got some hair ripped out of her head," Dawn said. John noticed that she was bleeding from the top of her eye.

"Baby, you need a trainer too," John said. Dawn quickly shook her head. "No, I'm fine, but I need to make sure you are all right," she said. Christian chuckled at the sincerity in her voice. "Don't worry Dawn, your pretty boy isn't hurt too bad," he laughed as he and John placed Scott on the bench. Only then did John notice that Stacy was standing right next to Dawn. She had a worried look on her face, her eyes locked on Scott. John thought it was best not to say anything while Dawn was here. He didn't want Stacy to lash out at him again.

"Baby, I really think you need to see a trainer," John said, looking at Dawn, she was about to protest, when Stacy took her arm. "Come on hun, I think you should too," she said. Dawn sighed and nodded, walking away with the blond. Christian groaned out loud and Scott merely chuckled. "Thanks guys, I owe you one," he sighed. Christian chuckled and rubbed Scott on his shoulder, but John didn't reply. Actually, he hadn't heard a damn thing. He kept his eyes locked on the two divas as they walked away.

Stacy turned her head, locking eyes with John. She watched him for a moment before turning her attention back to what was in front of her.

* * *

"Just another girl," he thought to himself. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Just Another girl chapter 9  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
Rating: PG 13  
Pairing: John/Dawn/Stacy, Christian/Molly  
Summary: John Cena cant stop thinking about a certain diva, but there are reasons why he shouldn't!  
Note: No brand split, but Bischoff is in charge of Raw and Stephanie in charge of Smackdown  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this fic

* * *

Picking up his dirty clothes, John was just about ready to leave the arena. It was rather late and the only thing he wanted to do was go back to the hotel room and go to sleep. He turned around, making sure he had Dawn's bag. He would be leaving the arena without his pretty little girlfriend tonight. Apparently the trainers thought she could have a slight concussion and her entire left hip was bruised. Of course, being the woman she was she tried to fight them off, but she was shipped off to the hospital along with Sable.

"Oh I hope the Undertaker doesn't kill me with the state I am already in," he whined. Closing his eyes, John couldn't help but slightly whimper. First he had a match against a man who had a history of almost killing people, Stephanie was trying to have him killed before he actually had to face the killer and this whole shit with Stacy Keibler was just like a cherry on top. The only thing missing was the whipped cream.

Groaning as he picked up Dawn's bag, he headed back to his car. He desperately wanted Dawn at the moment. With all the bullshit he was going through right now, he needed her support and her comfort. Sure, his best friend Christian was there, but he needed that female support that he only could get from Dawn. And if he was being selfish, he needed to SEE Dawn in front of him to make himself believe that he was happy with her and didn't need Stacy.

Stacy…

Before his mind started to think about the blond began, he quickly bolted the room and walked back to his car. He was happy that Christian was nice enough to leave him alone and Adam was still too pissed off at Trish for hitting him to go out. Not that John minded though. On one hand he wanted to be left alone, but on the other hand he knew he would think about Stacy if he didn't have anybody there with him.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" he wondered to himself. No matter how hard John tried to fight it, he WAS having difficulties about not thinking about Stacy. It had come to a point where is body was sexually starting to react and it would only be time before Dawn or anybody for that matter would catch on to the problem.

"Maybe if I can find a way to explain to Dawn," he wondered. But before he could think further, he felt his ego give him a slap. "Yeah, Dawn is really going to understand that I was sexually longing for another woman other than herself," he mumbled to himself. Its not like he wanted this. He thought he loved Dawn to stop thinking about other women. So what was the problem here then? Was he a typical guy that thought of another women, or was it that he didn't love Dawn and wanted something else?

Getting a headache from all the thinking, he finally reached his car. Taking out his key, he opened the trunk and threw his bags in the trunk. "I just want my bed and my blanket and my peanuts," he grumbled. Hopping in the front seat, he turned on the ignition and sped off to the hotel. He was in no mood to talk to anybody, and he himself was starting to think he was getting paranoid.

"Maybe some music," he thought. Turning on the radio he flipped the dial until he reached a clear station.

"It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back. It's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm thinking within. It's like a face inside that's right beneath the skin," by Linkin Park.

"Great, just great! God, kill me now!" he screamed. That was it. John was going crazy, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Turning the radio off, he turned into the parking lot and brought the car to a screeching halt. Gripping the steering wheel, he started taking deep breaths. "This is getting ridiculous, I'm acting like a damn child!" he growled. Taking the bags, he headed to his room, hoping to shut everything out.

"I think a nice hot bath will do just fine," he thought as he tried to open his hotel room door. Before he could step inside, a little voice spoke up. "Um, John?" the voice asked. "Oh god, it's Stacy," he gulped to himself. Turning around, he found himself face to face with the tiny blond and frankly, he was getting sick of it.

"Hey," she softly whispered, looking to the floor. "Hey," John replied. Stacy looked back up and gave him a soft smile. "I, uh, well, I," she began. John looked confused, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. She ran a hand through her long blond hair and sighed. "I wanted to thank you," she said, looking right at him. John arched a brow up. "For what?" he asked, lifting the bag a little higher onto his shoulder. Stacy gave him a nervous little smile.

"I want to thank you for saving Scott. I mean you didn't have to, but you did, and I appreciate it," she said. John smiled, lifting the bag a little higher. "Nobody deserves to get beaten by Brock outside of the ring. They would probably die," he joked. She softly laughed, still looking at the floor. "But still, thank you," she repeated. He nodded, liking the fact that she was not yelling. There was another moment of silence, when John spoke up.

"How is Scott?" he asked. Stacy's smile then turned into a frown. "He had a concussion and has taken to the hospital for the night, I heard Sable and Dawn had to stay as well," she replied. John nodded, the mere thought of Dawn in the hospital getting him worried. Dawn was very afraid of the hospital and he knew she was going crazy and they probably gave her a sedative to knock her out. She made him promise not to come to the hospital and he reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they will be fine," John said. Stacy slightly chuckled, knowing he was right. Then she took in a deep breath and got ready to tell him what she really came to say. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "For?" he asked, still sounding very confused. Shuffling in her place, she pushed a chuck of blond hair behind her ear and gulped.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch lately. I don't know why I was, and to tell you the truth, maybe I did feel a little intimidated by you," she began. John noticed the struggle in her voice and didn't want to make her continue. "Stacy, it's ok," he began, but she held her hand up, signaling him to shut up. "No, I think I need to apologize. Maybe I do feel somewhat threatened when approached by any guy and I am sorry for being so bitchy. I guess I love Scott so much that the thought of just leaving him would kill me, whether it was your intention to take me or not," she said.

John smiled, loving the truth in her voice. This wasn't the confession he was really expecting, but he appreciated it any way. "So I say sorry. Truce?" she smiled, extending her hand. John laughed and took her hand. "Truce," he said and shook her hand. The second his hand touched hers, Stacy shivered, her entire body overflowing with heat. Looking up into his eyes, she suddenly realized the one thing she had been trying to deny all along.

She quickly took her hand and stepped forward, cupping his face and kissing him passionately. John was slightly taken back and gasped into her mouth. The bag went crashing to the floor, nearly dropping on his foot. She kissed him roughly, taking her tongue as far as it could take her. John leaned against the door, pulling her closer to him. He banded his arms around her waist, kissing her back with equal fervor.

He abruptly pulled back when Dawn jumped into his mind. "Stacy wait," he gasped, his breath ragged. Stacy smiled and cupped his face. "I want you," she whispered, pecking at his lips. Those words were enough to send his hormones into overdrive and he crashed his lips to hers again, trying to get the door open. As soon as the door was opened they stumbled inside, immediately going to the bed. As soon as the door was closed, a figure came from behind the corner, a deep frown on their face.

John fell back on the mattress, taking Stacy with him. She sat up and straddled his hips, a wide smile on her face. "I want you," she repeated and flipped off her shirt, returning her lips to his.

* * *

Ha! We knew it would happen. I hope you enjoy it.

Steffie


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Just Another girl chapter 10  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
Rating: PG 13  
Pairing: John/Dawn/Stacy, Christian/Molly

Summary: John Cena cant stop thinking about a certain diva, but there are reasons why he shouldn't!

Note: No brand split, but Bischoff is in charge of Raw and Stephanie in charge of Smackdown

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this fic

* * *

Kurt frowned, a rather sad look on his face. He was just about to go and ask John to join him at the bar for a drink. He knew that John was frustrated with all that had been happening with the Undertaker and Stephanie and now with Dawn injured, that he thought he should take John out to loosen him up. And to his amazement, he found John, kissing Stacy, and he assumed they were having sex now, any idiot, even Kurt would know that.

And Kurt knew that he and Dawn were still together, so assuming they broke up wouldn't work in this situation. Muttering under his breath, he didn't know what to do. John was one of his best friends, but Dawn was also his good friend. Kurt was in a dilemma and he had no idea what to do. Kurt's demeanor suddenly fell in a fit of rage. No matter what, John was still cheating on his girlfriend.

Finally knowing, or thinking he knew what to do, Kurt flipped out his cell phone and pressed Speed dial 1.

"Yeah Eddie, we seriously need to talk," Kurt said, walking down the hall.

Stacy crashed onto his chest, breathing heavily. Her hair sparred over her face, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of what she had just encountered. John on the other hand was not thinking at all. He too was breathing hard and his mind just went dead. Wiping the sweat that had formed on his hairline he took in a deep breath and then softly laughed.

"Well, that was different," he chuckled. Finding enough energy to lift her face, Stacy smiled at him, a playful look mirroring in her eyes. "I'll say, I had fun," she giggled, tracing his lower lip with her fingertip. Carefully lowering her lips, Stacy softly pecked at his pecks, causing John to softly moan. Stacy giggled again and bit her lower lip to prevent herself from jumping up and down.

"So what does this mean?" she softly asked. John looked at her, the way her hair clung to her face was enticing and made her look even more beautiful. "I mean, we can't go back to the way things were, that's for sure," she said. She bowed her head down and traced his chest with her finger causing him to slightly break out in Goosebumps.

"I don't know, I really don't know," John breathed. Stacy softly chuckled and kissed his chest lightly. "We can figure that out in the morning," he sighed and rested her cheek on his chest. John nodded, a tired yawn escaping him. "Yeah in the morning," he said. Placing her hand on his heart, Stacy closed her eyes and fell asleep, feeling the rhythm of his heart against her palm.

John on the other hand had no intention on falling asleep. He lay there flat on the mattress, Stacy on top of him. His body was tired as hell from the wild romp he had just encountered, but his mind was still working in overdrive. Keeping his eyes on the ceiling, he was suddenly over run with worry and fear.

"What the hell am I going to tell Dawn?" he thought to himself. Panicking silently, he knew he was in big trouble. He knew he couldn't keep this from Dawn, he had to tell her that he cheated on her. But he also knew that if he told her, he would jeopardize, hell he could kiss their relationship goodbye and watch it fly out the window.

But then he would have Stacy. The woman he had suddenly been lusting for and now was on top of him. So no matter what he did, he still had a woman right? Sighing to himself, he closed his eyes and thought it would have been better to think about this in the morning. "Sleep, sleep is good," he mumbled and tried to gracefully drift off to sleep. The feeling of Stacy softly breathing on his chest set him at ease and after a little while he drifted off to dreamland, knowing hell would be awaiting him when he would get up.

Fluttering his eyes open, John took in a deep breath, lazily stretching his arms and yawning loudly. Sitting up, he cracked his neck and sniffed loudly, trying to breathe well. Looking at his side, he realized the bed was empty, no longer occupied by the body he knew he spent the night with before.

"Where could Dawn be this early?" he muttered. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head down and shook his head. "Oh no you doofus, you slept with Stacy last night," his ego yelled. John took in a deep breath, knowing all too well what he had done the night before. He remembered it clearly and vividly, and if he forgot, the feeling between his legs and the scratches on his back were more evidence.

"I'm in deep shit," he muttered to himself. Looking back to the bed and to the bathroom door, he wanted to make sure Stacy was really gone. When he saw a note on the bed, he knew she had in fact left. Picking up the note, he carefully opened it and read.

DEAR JOHN,

LAST NIGHT WAS AMAZING AND I ENJOYED EVERY SECOND OF IT. HOWEVER, I DO UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION WITH DAWN, AS I AM IN THE SAME SITUATION SCOTT. WHATVER YOU CHOOSE, I WILL MORE THAN UNDERSTAND.

HUGS AND KISSES, STACY. P.S. I took you shirt and some of Dawn's underwear since my clothes were ripped.

Crumbling the piece of paper in this hand, John threw it in the corner and groaned out loud. Placing both of his hands on the top of his head, he lay back flat on the bed and started to think. Well trying to think, for his mind had just exploded after the last 12 hours. His girlfriend getting beat up and ending up in the hospital and now he slept with his fantasy.

Taking in a deep breath, he stared at the ceiling, his eyes falling in a far off daze. He came back to reality at the sound of his cell phone ringing. Not having the heart to get up, he let the phone ring over, returning his gaze back to the ceiling. When the phone had rung for over 5 minutes, John finally got up and fished out his phone.

"Hello," he said, closing his eyes and praying to God it wasn't Dawn. "Hey," a soft voice said. Recognizing the voice immediately, John suddenly froze. "Stacy," he said. Stacy chuckled and then sighed. "Did you read my letter?" she asked. John nodded, but he knew she couldn't see him. "Yeah I did," he replied.

"Listen, I think it is better if we talk in person. Meet me at the Smackdown show on Thursday?" she carefully asked. "Yeah no problem," he replied. He said his goodbyes and dropped the phone, feeling utterly confused by everything that had just happened. "A shower, that is what I need," he muttered. He was about to get up when his phone rung again. Not even bothering to look at the caller ID, he answered the phone.

"Yes Stacy?" he asked. A moment of silence had him worried. "Hey man, we seriously need to talk," a voice said. John's eyes widened, a sudden wave of fear surging through his body. "Sure Eddie, what about?" he calmly asked, trying to sound normal. Eddie could be heard sighing, and John knew this couldn't be anything good.

"Look, just meet me restaurant downstairs in 30 minutes. Kurt and I will explain there," he said. John nodded and dropped the phone. He stood there, next to the bed, completely terrified at what the champ had to tell him. Without even thinking, he grabbed a towel and headed back to the shower.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Just Another girl chapter 11**

**Author: Sweet Steffie**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Pairing: John/Dawn/Stacy, Christian/Molly**

**Summary: John Cena cant stop thinking about a certain diva, but there are reasons why he shouldn't!**

**Note: No brand split, but Bischoff is in charge of Raw and Stephanie in charge of Smackdown**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this fic**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, John patiently waited for the elevator door to open. He only needed to go down 3 floors, but with his state of mind at the moment, it seemed like it was taking forever for just the damn door to close. Pressing the 1st floor button, he took in another deep breath and rested his forehead on the mirrored wall in the tiny metal contraption. Starting to mumble, a little sense of fear started to surge through his body. He knew that tone of voice that Eddie had used. It was that tone of voice when Eddie was pissed or upset, and John could only pray that his predictions about this 'talk' were wrong.

What if they knew, what if they saw. Hell, did they see, or did someone else see him and went running to Kurt and Eddie? Or worse, what if they already went to Dawn and told her everything, and Eddie was the one that had to tell him that Dawn wanted nothing to do with him? This was awful, John was thinking way too fast and way too much at the moment. Forcing himself to relax, he turned around, leaning back against the wall. Letting out a deep sigh, he slumped his shoulders forward, bowing his head down.

Whether Eddie, Kurt, Dawn or anybody for that matter knew anything or not, it didn't change the fact of what John did. He had betrayed the woman he supposedly loved by sleeping with Stacy, who happened to be a friend of Dawn. A part of him just wanted to run to the hospital and go to her, blurt out everything and beg on hands and knees for Mercy, the other part didn't want her to find out in order to protect her from her own sanity. But nonetheless, John had to do something.

Starting to fade, John fell into a little daze, little voices echoing in his mind. Memories came flashing before him, voices calling him and filling the little stall.

"John sweety, put me down," he faintly heard Dawn giggle. A vision of her flashed before him like a faint shadow, her hair bouncing as she was being spun. Her giggles were like the sound of a harp played by an angel, her smile brighter than even the shiniest star in the high heavens. But her shadow faded, and all he saw was the metal door of the stall. Quickly shaking his head, he took in a deep breath, trying to stay focused. "Come on man, focus," he mumbled to himself. Turning back around, he leaned against the mirror on his side. Another vivid memory flashed before him, almost making him moan out loud.

"I think it's cute," Dawn giggled. He faintly heard a little whistling chandelier noise as he saw Dawn turn to him, a smile on her face. Before that image even faded he saw another vision of her sleeping peacefully on a white pillow, her face as that of a goddess in a peaceful slumber. Visions came and went with a shadow gloss, one of her in the shower, one of her sitting in the park, one of her holding his 3 year old niece.

"Damn man stop it!" he yelled, hitting his head repeatedly. Bowing his head down, he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, trying his damn hardest to stay calm. Lifting his head up, the visions came faster and harder, each more passionate than the other. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a gray vision of her against the shower wall, clinging to him as he pumped into her. Violently turning around, he tried to look straight ahead, but yet another vision crept up to him this one with her on top of him, gently kissing his shoulder blade as she held him tightly to her.

John nearly burst into tears as he could really feel her skin on his, her breath against his neck, her gently lips on his skin. His heart pumped faster as he swore he could feel her bare chest against his. And then he got that one vision that he had been trying to forget. That one damn vision that would forever be encrusted in the back of his mind.

"I have never ever betrayed you," he heard his own voice whisper to Dawn. Finally a tear falling down his face, he leaned back against the stall, sliding to the floor. His mouth agape, he knew he was screwed. He had broken that promise. He had betrayed her, he cheated on her, he had sex with Stacy for God's sake! Pulling his knees up to his chest, he rested his forehead on his knees, just wishing he could stop breathing and drop dead. At that very moment, death seemed to be the only thing on his mind. Either he would die of fear, Eddie and Kurt would kill him, or the sight of a distraught Dawn would make his heart stop. Undertaker would kill him at the PPV anyway, so he as good as dead right? Right.

The ding of the bell brought him back to reality. He quickly stood up and wiped away his tears. "It's now or never," he said and lifted his head high, going to meet his friends and bracing himself for what he knew was the end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the Hospital:

Dawn let out a frustrated groan, completely irritated. But more importantly, she was bored out of her mind. She wanted to leave the damn hospital and go back to John, her boyfriend that she had missed because of the damn divas shoot. She never liked hospitals, they actually scared her to death. But she knew they would keep her longer if she didn't stay calm, and right now she was putting on her bravest face. A small smile formed on her lips when she had a memory. Every time she would be brave John would kiss her cheek and tell her she was as brave as a cabbage patch kid. "I miss my baby," she pouted.

Plopping her hands on her thighs, looking around the room intently. She was given a private room, thanks to the Champ Eddie and the two lovable dorks Kurt and Eddie had brought her some clothes and some magazines. Of course it was a late edition of Cosmopolitan and Kurt lent her his Greek Mythology book, but it was the thought that counted right? After reading one too many chapters about Cupid, she threw the book away, not wanting to read anymore fluff.

"I need some coffee, and a certain naked rapper in my bed," she thought to herself. An evil smirk crossed her face, just the thought of John's naked bubble butt nearly making her squeal. She bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh at her own perverted mind. Yes, she missed John deeply. She and John had parted before that little diva shoot on bad terms, he wanting her to stay and her bitching about Vince not giving her a choice. All she wanted to do was make up for that time at the photo shoot and that was exactly what she was planning on doing the second she could leave this damn hospital.

A knock on the door distracted Dawn for a moment. A smile crossed Dawn's face, as she was relieved that it wasn't Kurt, who has kicked out earlier by the staff because of well ..being Kurt.

"Hey Stacy, what brings you here?" Dawn asked. Stacy Keibler smiled as she made her way to Dawn's bedside. Grabbing the little stool, she placed it next to the bed and took a seat. "Do I really need a reason to come visit you?" Stacy said in an angelic look. Dawn gave her that sarcastic look, causing Stacy to pout.

"OK, you caught me. I had to check on Scott, so I came and brought you a snack as well, knowing you don't like hospital food," Stacy said with a smile, extending a little box to Dawn. Dawn's eyes widened at the sight of the box. "Please tell me that is cheesecake," Dawn said in a hopeful voice. Stacy smiled and nodded, causing the brunette to squeal in joy.

"OH god I officially love you!" Dawn yelled. Stacy laughed and passed her the cake. "So how is Scott?" Dawn asked, pushing a piece of cake in her mouth. Stacy shrugged, pushing a chunk of hair behind her ear. "He will be fine, just a concussion," she sighed. Dawn nodded, grateful that it was nothing serious. There was a moment of silence before Dawn spoke up.

"I don't like it here, it is driving me crazy," she admitted. Stacy frowned, knowing very well that these places freaked Dawn out, and that it would probably do her more harm than actually help. "Dawn we need to talk," Stacy said. Stacy frowned, not knowing why she even said that, but knowing that Dawn should know the truth about her and John.

"I wish I didn't promise John not to visit me," Dawn frowned. At the sound of his name, Stacy froze. She couldn't do it now, not in the state that Dawn was in right now. Who knows, Dawn could have a heart attack, Dawn could try to strangle her to hit her over her head with a bedpan, causing Stacy to end up in the hospital herself. Figuring it was best to go, Stacy got ready to get up.

"Hun, I got to go," Stacy piped in. Dawn nodded and watched as Stacy got up. Stacy didn't realize that she was sitting to close to the railing. The material of her little mini-skirt got stuck in the corner and as she stood, her entire skirt ripped clean of her body.

"Oh god," Stacy yelped, trying to hide herself with her hands. Dawn giggled and pointed to the little cabinet. "Grab a pants in there," she laughed. Stacy quickly went to the little cabinet, bending over to pick a pair of pants. "Great, my day is just getting better," Stacy groaned, causing Dawn to laugh even harder. But something was wrong. Stacy was wearing a red pair of underwear.

Dawn arched an eyebrow up, her laughter suddenly failing when she realized something. That pair of red underwear looked familiar, way too familiar. Stacy quickly took a pair of sweat pants that looked liked it belonged to Kurt. "Thanks hun," Stacy smiled. Dawn snapped out of her daze when Stacy spoke up. Forcing a smile, she looked at the petit blond and nodded.

"Well I better go, you finish that cheesecake now," Stacy said. She went over to Dawn and gave her 3 kisses on her cheek. Dawn's eyes flared when she smelled Stacy's perfume. That scent was way too familiar for Dawn and she knew that it wasn't ladies perfume. Stacy looked at Dawn, again Dawn forcing a smile. "Yeah," she plainly said.

The second Stacy left, Dawn frowned, her eyes welling up. She damn well knew that red underwear. It was the same one that was specifically MADE for Dawn, it was unique. Stacy smelled exactly like John's cologne, a cologne Dawn knew that only John wore as she had knew the other guys didn't use it. And her name was Stacy……the one name that John kept calling.

Quickly shaking her head, Dawn smiled, shyly laughing to herself. "What am I talking about? I am just paranoid, John and I are fine," she giggled. Dropping herself on the bed, she decided it was best to take a nap. "Yeah, just some sleep," Dawn sighed, closing her eyes. She hummed for a few moments before opening her eyes, a worried look on her face.

She really hoped she was just paranoid.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
